Eyedol
Eyedol was the fearsome bicephalous final boss of the original Killer Instinct, and one of the two demonic warlords that were banished from the Earth in the distant past. Appearance Eyedol's classic design was fairly simple. He is a large, gray-skinned, two-headed cyclops with glowing, red eyes and goat-like legs with cloven hooves. He wields a massive spiked mace and is the tallest character in the game. In Killer Instinct Season 3, Eyedol gains a major design rehaul. Unlike before, Eyedol now appears to have one single head, just split down the middle so one eye is on each side of the cleft. Some sort of gore can be seen inside his head, and purple lightning darts across the gap to connect the two pieces of his head. His left eye glows purple and his right eye glows red, and the horn on the right side of his head is broken off at the end. He retains his gray skin, but now also has swirling tattoos running along his body that glow purple, and has ropes slung around his torso. He is less muscular and more pot-bellied like a stereotypical ogre, though still very large in stature. He wears a single pauldron on his right shoulder and a loincloth with skulls attached to it around his waist. His legs are digitigrade like Gargos', but his three-toed feet appear to have large blunt toenails rather than sharp claws like his foe. He wields a massive club with skulls attached to it. When focusing more on club combat his red-eyed side takes control, and when he focuses on magical lightning combat his purple-eyed side takes over. Killer Instinct Story Eyedol is Ultratech's trump card. Remember the warlords from the Prologue story? Well, Eyedol is one of them. Ultratech's scientists snatched him out of Limbo to do battle with the finalist in this year's Killer Instinct tournament. Little did they realize what kind of power they were releasing when they set Eyedol free from his magical prison... Extended Story Eyedol and his greatest rival, Gargos - known only in the modern world to the Monks of the Tiger as the great Spirit they serve - were the last surviving Warlords of ancient times, battling for ultimate control of the land. The heroes of the age joined together to banish them to Limbo, and for 2000 years there they stayed: but now Ultratech's meddlings have resulted in a device that can scan the void for life, and despite their efforts to shut it down before anything nasty gets out, a weakened Eyedol manages to break through at the last minute, right into the company's scheming hands. Stages: Eyedol's Lair (main) / Warehouse Basement (alternate) Moveset: *Fireball: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch. *Horn Charge: Back, Forward, Quick Punch. *Mace Swing: Back, Forward, Fierce Punch. *Forward Leaping Mace: Back, Forward, Quick Kick. *Upward Leaping Mace: Back, Forward, Medium Kick. *Backward Leaping Mace: Back, Forward, Fierce Kick. *Energy Stomp: Back, Medium Punch. Ending Eyedol's ending is actually a joke ending that parodies Blanka's ending from Street Fighter II. The name was changed from Jimmy to Billy, probably as a reference to British pop singer Billy Idol. If he wins, a random woman approaches Eyedol after the tournament and sets into motion a rather strange ending with the following dialogue: * Woman: "Billy... Are you my long lost son Billy...?" * Eyedol: "Why would I be your son?... My name's Eyedol." * Woman: "My son was lost in a car crash... I gave him those bracelets for his birthday....." * Eyedol: (Eyedol's heads give each other a confused look) "Somehow.......... we don't think so." (Eyedol then smashes the woman with his club) Killer Instinct (2013) Eyedol returns as the 8th and final recurring characters of Killer Instinct Season 3. Character Selection *Arcade: Select Riptor and hold Left while pressing Quick Punch and Quick Kick. When the Versus Screen appears, start holding Right while pressing Medium Punch, Fierce Punch and Fierce Kick. *SNES: Select Cinder. At the VS Screen, hold Right and press L, R, X, B, Y, A. Character Relationships *Eternal rival and enemy of Gargos. The two have clashed on many occasions, and he was pulled from Limbo to the Earth during one of their battles. Upon his defeat, Gargos was able to rise to power uncontested. *Ally of Ultratech, although somewhat reluctant. He had little choice but to comply with their commands when they pulled him from Limbo, due to his weakened state after the fight with Gargos. *Enemy of Jago, due to Jago's unconscious connection to Gargos. *Enemy of Orchid. He was destroyed by her in the original Killer Instinct. Gallery Killer Instinct 228700-ki_eyedol_render_large.jpg EyeNSpinal.jpg Eyedol.jpg Killer Instinct Comics Chairmaneyedol.jpg Killer Instinct (2013) Eyedol Hero Art 4K No Logo.jpg|Eyedol's Wallpaper Retro Eyedol leaked.jpg|Retro Eyedol Revealed Trivia *His name is a portmanteau of the words "eye" (being a cyclops) and "idol" (due to his reference as an Ancient Spirit by the Monks of the Tiger). Category:KI1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Boss